


stars

by rita5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alex thinks john is the whole universe, even tho i hate angst, im pmsing okay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/pseuds/rita5
Summary: pointless drabble from a prompt, mostly just alex being totally completely in love with john's face





	

**Author's Note:**

> read the end notes. seriously.

Not a day passes by that Alex isn't totally and completely in awe of John. Alexander could write novels about his eyes alone. He finds himself lying in bed in the small hours of the night between dusk and first light; staring at the space between the corner of John's eyelid and his nose and wondering how many kisses he could press there before John woke up.

They say there are so many stars in an asteroid sky that they look like clouds - Alex feels as though the skin of John's arm could present quite a comparison. The length of his torso would have the whole galaxy beat. Freckles dotted like stars along John's cheek, dark against his porcelain skin and distracting Alex on a daily basis.

Alexander had a hard time fighting with John because his mind would get carried away the more flushed with anger John became. The red of his cheeks and the way his eyelashes darkened when he cried - it tore Alexander to pieces. He would murmur soothing words and smooth John's curls down, tucking John's wet face into the crook of his neck, letting his fingertips dust along John's shoulder, barely touching for fear of the sparks they might create. John would sniffle and his voice would crack when he tried to accept Alex's apology.

They both got carried away. They learned how to muffle their own pride and how to exist in a puzzle, all the pieces of themselves creating new joints so they could be linked together. Then there were times when John closed himself off. When he had bad days and there was nothing Alex could do to help except wait for John to unlock the door. Alex never got impatient with John on those days - he had his moments, too. He knew John wasn't accustomed to the undying support and love Alex poured over him. John wasn't raised in a constructive environment and sometimes he rejected Alexander's faithfulness.

Alex would wait a thousand years to dance in the stars again. He would sit outside the bedroom door, listening to John breathe, listening to the music playing too loudly through headphones as John tried desperately to remove himself. Alex's gut would twist with John near enough to touch, and he wanted to touch, but John was so frighteningly far away. And so beautiful. There's nothing in creation half so beautiful as an asteroid sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from my writing program to get me back into writing! i have to go to work but will be back in a few hours to edit this and write my real notes + the prompt itself.


End file.
